


TINDALOS

by Behemocoatyl



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Hound of tindalos - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Instincts, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Destruction of Earth, Evil Wins, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Antagonist, Horror, Multi, Nuclear Warfare, Nuclear Weapons, Original Fiction, POV Alternating, POV Antagonist, Planet Destruction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Psychological Horror, RPF, Short Story: The Hounds of Tindalos, The Necronomicon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemocoatyl/pseuds/Behemocoatyl
Summary: Vineta Oppenheimer, a bratty, russia-obsessed redhead and professional mean girl is the daughter of J. Robert Oppenheimer while the Manhattan Project in Los Alamos is underway. Unlike her father, she has a sinister secret. She has read the entirety of the Necronomicon and has decided that she wants to descend the entire universe into mindless murder and to cast away all purity with the help of the Hounds of Tindalos.I try and update regularly, but I'm not that good. Oppenheimer is the only real person I included, everybody else is either original or from the Cthulhu Mythos. Thank you for reading in advance!
Kudos: 3





	TINDALOS

Now I am become death, destroyer of worlds."- J. Robert Oppenheimer (Bhagavad Gita)

~~~

TINDALOS

~~~

Prologue

~~~

CURVE.

ℂ𝕆ℝℕ𝔼ℝ.

ＥＤＧＥ.

ɪɴᴛᴇʀꜱᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ.

ˢᴸᴬᴺᵀ.

ᏖᏇᎥᏕᏖ.

Angle.

angle. 

A-𝔸-Ａ-ᴀ-ᴬ-Ꮧngle.

AngLE.

Ang le.

Angle.

Angles.

Angles.

It's snowing.

I'm tired of it.

I used to love the snow, I really did.

But out here, it gets boring.

I really do hate Los Alamos, nothing interesting happens out here, other than me and my daddy engineering destruction. I've only been here about 3 months and I'm so goddamn bored.

1st of January, March 22nd, does it really make a difference? 1943 sucks ass.

I mean, the weather is so goddamn boring.

It's either blistering hot, or freezing cold.

This cold could  _ kill _ .

People always say blistering heat, but blistering cold is a thing too.

I used to play out on the snow when I was younger, but I never really developed a resistance to it since we lived in the desert. It gets really cold to the point of snow, but the snow only lasts a while. By May, the heat's already back. November to May, that's my life.

Maybe I do like the extremities, it almost reminds me of me. 

Y'know. 

Mood swings, people wishing I was there until I actually am, nobody truly thinking I'm dangerous until I Ieave them stranded and rotting.

Don't you think that's funny?

Everybody wants snow until they get, everybody wants heat until they get it. 

But…. I should learn to appreciate it. I need to appreciate the snow while it's here, and I need to appreciate the heat when it comes. I need to live in the moment, stop thinking about the future. I know that it can be detrimental, focusing on the past. You never move on to the present. 

But... I guess it is quite hard, living in the present. 

You have to comprehend everything as it happens. Maybe it  _ is _ better to dwell on the past, even if it's only for a short moment. But, I'm not worried about either of those things. 

I'm worried about my future.

I know that my future will be great and prosperous. I just can't wait for it to get here.

I really should focus on this present, though. But holy FUCK, my hands are freezing!

Why am I out here all alone, anyway?

I know my father gets worried, especially when we're still getting settled into Project Y.

Why the fuck did the stupid government name it "Project Y" in the first place!? The Los Alamos Laboratory is a place, not a project! Hauahh, do they really feel the need to protect their secrets  _ this _ badly? I mean, you won't even tell your own citizens you're developing nuclear technology!? Is it because you're afraid the enemy will get it? We're all each other's enemies! We should have all ravaged each other to our deaths long ago.

God, I hate that Government. The Government's always on our backs, c'mon, leave us alone. Let us rest. Maybe those agents will at least let  _ me _ be if I'm standing out in the middle of nowhere.

In the blistering cold.

Y'know, that bomb's like me too.

_ "Vineta!" _

Oh  **God** .

"Vineta, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to remain calm, Dr. Miller."

"Why?"

"Oh, because I'm so  _ scared _ ." I feigned.

"Scared of what?"

"Ohhh, that bomb!"

"Oh-ho-ho, don't be scared, little miss Oppenheimer, everything will be okay!"

"What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't, everything will be fine. Now come on, your father's waiting."

"Ok, Dr. Miller."

Pitiful.

All of them. 

Playing with such violence and refusing to succumb. 

They know what they're doing with that bomb!

That thing is a war machine. It was only built for war. God, if you're gonna build a weapon that could decimate entire populations, why are you still trying to keep the peace? You should just submit. If you crack an atom to create destruction, you should revel in the power.

Society ruined humans.

We're all trying to be nice to each other, doing all this shit for others. It's sickening.

Listen to your basic human instincts. It's to kill and eat. Why do we try to do anything else? Why do we deny our nature?

We should all kill each other. Return to our basic human instincts and kill everybody else. 

Though….

Hehehe.

Maybe intelligence is good. Maybe it is good we're not all babbling monkeys. With society developing, we can all come up with better weapons to maim each other. With language, taunting.

I wish that all of humanity was as smart as they could be, but utterly violent. Maybe I don't want animalistic, but concentrated violence. No violence just for the sake of violence.

I keep trying to blame it on Neanderthals. Kill and eat; our instincts. But the truth?

I want everybody to actively hate each other and enjoy each other's deaths. I want us all to be human as we feast on each other's flesh.

I want to cast away all that makes me nice. I want to become filthy. Sick. Unfortunately, society has ingrained itself in my mind, despite my revolts. I still feel the hesitation in my devious actions.

I want to let go of all my hesitation and become a being of pure hatred; a force of destruction.

I want to be evil and know I'm being evil. I want to cast away all sense of kindness. The best part?

**I know how.**

**I read the book.**

**They are who I must seek.**

**The monsters of angles.**

**Destroyers of cleanliness.**

**I must search for them.**

**_The Hounds of Tindalos._ **

That woman drags me inside.


End file.
